Me Río de Ti (SongFic)
by Diian Kou R
Summary: "Y yo la paso bailando, cantando, logrando tanto sin ti, y tú estás imaginando que paso mis noches en vela muriendo por ti"...si claro, me mueeeero de amoooor por ti Darien...como si fueras el último hombre del mundo JA! me río de ti! (SongFic)


**N/A:** Hace tanto que no escribo…pero hoy me animé y se me ocurrió crear esta historia en forma de Songfic, espero les guste y les digo que será un solo capítulo, es decir, un Oneshot.

**N/T:** Como siempre este es un S&D porque son mi pareja favorita.

**N/A:** Les digo que la historia se basa en la fabulosísima canción de Gloria Trevi "Me río de ti" del álbum Gloria, aquí les dejo el link del vídeo oficial que está buenísimo:

watch?v=P6A-kw41eEk

**N/A:** Por último les digo que mi Fic "Olvidarte…No puedo" está casi llegando a su fin…llevo bastante tiempo queriendo actualizar pero no he podido, tengo el capítulo 15 casi listo y creo que el fic finalizará como en el 16 o 17 así es que pronto las tendré entretenidas con el final! Un abrazo y espero hayan pasado felices fiestas!.

Ahora espero disfruten la lectura :D

**Me Río de Ti**

-HOY REVENTÓN EN MI DEPA!- Publicaba Serena Tsukino en su estado de Facebook invitando a la celebración de su nueva adquirida soltería a todo el que quisiera ir. No se hicieron esperar los comentarios de sus amigas y amigos acordando llevar el tequila, vodka, ron, cervezas y las pizzas (infaltables en todas sus fiestas universitarias) en su muro del face.

A los 10 minutos suena su smartphone con aquella nueva melodía que resolvió ponerle una vez que Darien decidió que podía prescindir de ella en su vida…es decir, cuando por fin decidió darle de patadas en el culo. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió, es decir, a todos nos duele cuando nos dan el corte, mentiría si dijera que no lloró a mares como una magdalena por toda una semana pero que nadie se atreviera a cuestionar su amor por él, después de todo compartió 4 maravillosos años de su vida junto a aquel imbécil de ojos zafiros, pero Serena Tsukino era de duelos cortos y si el sepulturero resolvió echarle tierra encima, ella no se quedaría atrás y sería el mejor de los cadáveres y que Darien engreído Chiba se quedara con la pala en el cementerio sentadito esperando a que ella fuese a rogarle otra oportunidad…como si no tuviese mejores cosas que hacer que mendigarle un poco de amor al presumido ese.

Era Rei

-A qué hora nos platamos por allá?-

-A la hora que quieras baby! Jajajaja- respondió Serena risueña y feliz.

-Ok, entonces espéranos en cualquier momento amiga jajajjaa-

Y ambas colgaron.

Comenzaba la segunda semana de su soltería y por fin decidió que era tiempo de colgar el traje negro y sacar el vestido de carnaval y los zapatos de tacón de 13 centímetros (sí, Serena era bastante baja por lo que jamás se daba el lujo de ponerse zapatos de menos de 10 centímetros de altura) se echó porras y se dijo a sí misma de que era hora de seguir con su vida y recordarle al maldito de Chiba del pedazo de mujer que se ha perdido, por ello Serena pensó que lo mejor sería vestirse de gata fiera y publicar en su perfil la foto más sensual y cachonda del mundo…y si facebook la denunciaba por promiscua ella pondría otra y otra hasta que todos vieran el tamaño de hembra que era…en especial Darien, quien aún no la eliminaba de sus contactos y ella por pura venganza y morbosidad decidió no borrarlo para poder husmear cuando se le diera la gana….-patético (pensó)- pero eso le servirá para que el viera sus tentadoras fotos. Pero que a nadie se le ocurriera pensar que ella quería volver a engatusarlo…NO, ese no era el plan de Serena ella jamás volvería con él, simplemente quería darle un poco de su propia medicina…

Sacó el empolvado vestido que no usaba desde que había comenzado su relación con "Recatado" Chiba y se lo puso –wowww- dijo en voz alta, el vestido aun le quedaba como anillo al dedo, era un modelito que apenas le cubría el trasero y se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, era negro con lentejuelas brillantes desde la cintura hacia abajo y de lentejuelas doradas hacia arriba, tenía una sola manga larga que llegaba hasta su muñeca y el otro brazo iba al descubierto mostrando muchísimo el escote, se miró al espejo y sonrió pervertida…esa noche iba a divertirse como nunca. Se maquilló los ojos azules con un negro espumoso que hacía que sus ojos se viesen misteriosos y tentadores y en la boca decidió poner un rosa pastel brillante. Los zapatos eran de infarto, con una plataforma de 3 centímetros de gamuza negra y un taco de aguja de 13 forrado en gamuza negra también, las correas de las sandalias tenían incrustaciones de pedrería brillante que hacían que sus pies se vieran deslumbrantes y por la parte del talón tenían una cinta de seda negra que formaba el lazo más coqueto de todos. El peinado fue más sencillo, decidió alisar su cabello y amarrarlo en una alta coleta que dejara al descubierto su hermoso rostro y para finalizar se puso esos aretes de ópalo que un día Darien le regaló, así sabría él al ver las fotos de la fiesta cual había sido el verdadero propósito de aquella y se daría cuenta de lo que perdió para siempre.

**Tú piensas que yo**

**Me muero sin ti**

**Que desde que huiste la paso llorando sin fin**

**Y crees que no**

**No podré seguir**

**Que estoy deprimida desde tu partida…**

Una vez lista sacó el Smartphone y se hizo cuanta foto se lo ocurrió, frente al espejo, desde la cama, en el sofá, en la cocina…en todas partes, luego seleccionó la más sensual, una en la que se encontraba posando en el enorme ventanal de la sala en donde estaba de lado con una mano en la cintura, la cabeza hacia atrás y la otra mano acariciando la cola de su cabello, dando un beso al aire y los ojos más sexys del mundo…Darien iba a morirse Ja! Bien, que se muera (pensó ella)

Inmediatamente publicada la foto los deditos levantados de todos sus contactos hicieron acto de presencia y a los 5 minutos tenía más de 100 "me gusta" y 50 comentarios de amigos agradeciendo a Dios el haber hecho a semejante mujer y tenerla soltera, porque eso fue lo primero que hizo Serena luego de que Darien la despachara…cambiar su estado sentimental en Facebook.

**Y yo la paso bailando, **

**cantando, **

**logrando tanto sin ti**

**Y tú estás imaginando **

**que paso **

**mis noches en vela muriendo por ti**

Eran las 10 de la noche y el timbre comenzó a sonar…eran las chicas que entraban ataviadas en provocadores atuendos y cada una de las cuatro con botellas diferentes, Rei traía tequila, Mina llevaba el vodka, Amy las cervezas y Lita el infaltable ron. Serena puso su notebook conectado a los parlantes del radio y enseguida la música comenzó a sonar sensualmente. El ritmo de Mr. Boombastic de Shaggy calentó las hormonas y la chicas sirvieron los vasos y comenzaron a bailar, Serena dejó la puerta abierta para que todo aquel que quisiese entrar lo hiciera y luego de una hora se dio cuenta de que toda su carrera estaba ahí, los chicos guapísimos de 5to, las perras de 1ro. Los cerebritos de 2do. Y los musculitos de 3ro. Y representando a los 4tos. Años de Ingeniería Comercial estaban las 5 amigas, Andrew, Diamante, Zafiro (que es el hermano menor de Darien), Yaten y Seiya.

**Y yo la paso bailando,**

**Amando mi libertad ya sin ti**

**Y cuando recuerdo **

**Tu nombre y tus besos**

**Me río de ti**

-Por lo menos Zafiro le dirá a su hermanito lo guapísima que estás Serena- le decía Rei divertida.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo- Dijo Serena con la risa en los labios. – y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?-

-Qué?

-Que vino Seiya y tal vez pueda divertirme un poco

-Toda la razón amiga, llevas toda la razón…

Y siguieron bailando al ritmo de David Guetta.

Serena sacaba fotos como loca mientras bailaba, mientras comía, mientras reía y mientras bebía….indudablemente a alguien iba a darle remordimiento de conciencia por haberla dejado…

A las 3 A.M su celular encendió la lucecita azul de las notificaciones del Face. Al revisar se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje…

_Qué mierda haces Serena? Compórtate por amor a Dios, acabamos de terminar y tú ya estás de farra? No lo puedo creer!._

Sorprendida no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían…Darien Chiba acababa de escribirle el primer mensaje desde que habían roto. Bien, un punto para ella, cero para Daren.

_Y qué creías? Que estaría la vida entera de luto por ti? Adiós Darien…olvídame._

Serena debía reconocer que siempre quiso decir la trillada frase "olvídame" y por fin lo había hecho, dos puntos para Serena, cero para Darien.

Y subió más alto la música y siguió bailando sensualmente junto a Seiya, poco le importó que media carrera estuviera ahí y sin miramientos lo besó mientras se presionaba a su endurecido miembro, se notaba a leguas que Sieya siempre quiso echarse un polvo con ella, tal vez se le concediera el deseo.

De pronto llegó otro mensaje que le dejó los pelos de punta

_Que te olvide? Pero si la que intenta olvidarme restregándose en la polla de otro hombre para olvidarme no soy yo, sino tú Serena._

-Pero qué mierda?- dijo Serena desconcertada dejando a Seiya y mirando para todos lados…es imposible, Chiba no puede estar allí. De pronto miró hacia el pasillo que daba a su habitación, se encontraba en penumbras, y vio el reflejo de las luces de disco en sus zapatos, subió la mirada y lo vio allí, de brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja ¿Quién demonios se creía de entrar sin permiso a su casa? Bueno, no es como si ella hubiese dejado la puerta cerrada.

Cuando se acercaba a él hecha toda una furia Mina cambió radicalmente la música y comenzó a sonar aquella melodía que tanta satisfacción le traía…me río de ti.

Comenzó a caminar más despacio moviendo las caderas y mirándolo con excitación en los ojos, ella quería provocarlo y calentarlo hasta que rogara para que ella lo perdonara y volviera con él y en ese momento cuando lo tuviera a sus pies poder decirle en la cara "olvídame" y reírse de él…sí Serena era una mujer bastante vengativa.

Cuando llegó a su lado lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó a la pista, Darien tenía la cara llena de furia, odiaba que ella lo hiciera ver como un monigote frente a sus amigos, después que publicó sus dichosas fotos, todos sus amigos lo llamaron para decirle la clase de imbécil que había sido por dejar a semejante espécimen de mujer…como si él no lo supiera ya. A los 3 días de dejarla se había dado cuenta de que a pesar que el 90 % del tiempo quisiera matarla, el otro 10 % se moría por amarla…y a pesar de que su matemática era muy avanzada, Darien decidió que ese 10 % era más que suficiente para volver con ella. El problema había sido su orgullo, él jamás de retractó de nada en su vida y pedir perdón a Serena e implorar para que volviera con él no era el mejor panorama del mundo, sin lugar a dudas ella se pasaría la vida entera recordándole el asunto, por lo que decidió que dejaría pasar los días y de a poco se iría acercando nuevamente a ella, pero lo que jamás espero fue ver las sensuales fotos de su ex en Facebook, casi le dio un paro cardiaco, se veía tan apetecible, tan follable que apenas se pudo contener las ganas de ir corriendo a su casa, pero la razón fue más fuerte y desistió…al menos la primera vez. El problema fue que Serena siguió sacando fotos y para empeorar el asunto Zafiro también le enviaba tomas cada 5 minutos de cómo su sexual ex bailaba con el idiota de Sieya…maldito perro afortunado. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el ver la mano de Sieya en el trasero de Serena, nadie más que él tenía el derecho a tocarla, y sin darse cuenta tomó las llaves del auto y salió hecho un demonio para la fiestecita de su ex. Tenía en mente gritarle que era una suelta, una calienta pollas, una libertina, pero quedó mudo cuando la fierecilla caminó hacia él con esos ojos devoradores y lo arrastró a la pista de baile, había tanta gente que quedaron muy apretados el uno del otro y Serena aprovechó el momento para susurrarle al oído mientras le daba unas excitantes lamidas…

**Te aviso que yo**

**Soy mejor así**

**Que cuando te fuiste**

**Perdiste lo único bueno de ti**

**Que nadie te dio**

**Lo que yo te di**

**Y ahora tu vida ha quedado vacía sin mi**

Darien estaba atónito, Serena no podía estarle cantando esa canción, peor aún, Serena no podía estarle cantando esa canción moviéndose así y dándole lamidas en el lóbulo…

**Y yo la paso bailando, **

**cantando, **

**logrando tanto sin ti**

**Y tú estás imaginando **

**que paso **

**mis noches en vela muriendo por ti**

**Y yo la paso bailando,**

**Amando mi libertad ya sin ti**

**Y cuando recuerdo **

**Tu nombre y tus besos**

**Me río de ti**

-Me río de ti eh? –Le dijo Darien con la sonrisa de lado

-Sí, cuando recuerdo tu nombre y tus besos…-lo miró sensualmente - me río de ti - terminó de decirle Serna con una gran carcajada.

Ante su respuesta mientras la música sonaba Darien la tomó de la cintura y con una mano tomó su cara fuertemente y la besó, ella respondió inmediatamente y enredó los dedos en su sedoso cabello y tiró de él, Darien estaba tan excitado como ella, pudo sentirlo, pero las cosas no se quedarían así.

Siguieron comiéndose con la boca hasta que la cantante comenzó a cantar nuevamente y Serena se separó bruscamente de él y le cantó…

**Y juras que soy**

**Tan infeliz**

**Que sólo tus manos**

**Llenaban mi espacio**

**Que no encontraría nadie más para mi jajaja**

**Y yo la paso bailando, **

**cantando, **

**Logrando tanto sin ti**

**Y tú estás imaginando **

**que paso **

**mis noches en vela muriendo por ti**

**Y yo la paso bailando,**

**Amando mi libertad ya sin ti**

**Y cuando recuerdo **

**Tu nombre y tus besos**

**Me río de ti**

Cansado de que su boca dijera una cosa y su cuerpo otra, Darien la toma de la mano y la arrastra a la habitación.

-Con que recuerdas mi nombre y mis besos y te ríes de mí?- preguntó entre enojado y excitado

-Sí- respondió ella juguetona

-Pues en la pista no te vi riendo después de mis besos

Serena comienza a reír descontroladamente y él la toma fuertemente de la cintura y comienza a besarla mientras ella se reía cada vez más fuerte, y mientras más se reía Darien más excitado estaba, levantó su vestido y rompió sus finas bragas mientras ella seguía riendo en su propia cara. Pasó los dedos por su entrada y descubrió que jamás la había sentido más mojada que en ese momento, se sacó el cinturón y abrió su pantalón sacando el potente erección que escondían, la tomó en brazos y la aprisionó contra la puerta, levantó sus piernas poniéndolas en su cintura y la penetró de un solo golpe haciendo que Serena dejara de reír y él gritara de placer.

-Y dime princesa, esto te da risa?- le preguntaba mientras la penetraba con más fuerza.

Ella no contestó y se entregó a la pasión del momento, eso era sexo puro y duro y la llenaba de placer…así pasaron cerca de una hora hasta que se rindieron al orgasmo más satisfactorio de sus vidas.

-Sabes Darien? – comenzó a decir ella cuando hubo recuperado el aliento - Te crees el único que pude hacerme vibrar así? JA! Para que te informes tú no eres el centro de mi universo y déjame decirte que la única cosa buena que tienes…soy yo, y como ya no estamos juntos…_perdiste lo único bueno de ti_. Ahora haz el favor de salir de mi casa y…olvídame por favor, ya sé que soy irresistible pero…haz el intento.- rió nuevamente y le guiñó un ojo, se bajó la falda, le dio la última mirada y se fue a seguir bailando y cantando con sus amigas que seguían gozando en la fiesta.

Darien no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y sintiéndose más humillado que nunca se arregló el pantalón y salió de aquel antro de perdición para siempre, arrepentido de haber dejado ir a la mujer más excepcional que jamás conocería, enfurecido por haberla perdido…

Moraleja: Jamás fuimos el sexo débil…si no, pregúntele a Darien jajajajajajjaja

**Fin…**

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndola y para serles sincera esta historia tiene su parte de verdad jajajajaaja.

Como siempre espero con ansias sus lindos reviews, sus críticas, sus molestias, etc. Jajajja claro, siempre con el debido respeto Un abrazo gigante y espero hacer pronto otro songfic, éste se los estaba debiendo después de "Hasta que tu muerte nos separe".

**Diian Kou R.**


End file.
